1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly to, a thin film transistor including a plurality of gate electrodes and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode displays have recently been in the spotlight. Organic light emitting diode displays are self-luminescent, not requiring a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, organic light emitting diode displays provide low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
Generally, the organic light emitting diode display includes gate wires positioned on a substrate and extending in one direction, data wires extending in a direction crossing the gate wires, a plurality of thin film transistors connected to the gate wires and the data wires, and an organic light emitting device connected to the thin film transistors.
Recently, a plurality of thin film transistors included in the organic light emitting diode display has included one or more thin film transistors including a plurality of gate electrodes for preventing off leakage. However, the thin film transistor including a plurality of gate electrodes has a difference in total switching characteristic due to electric fields generated from the adjacent gate electrodes as compared to a thin film transistor having one gate electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art